


They Did The Mash (they did the monster mash)

by holographiccatpun



Series: One Gourd to Rule Them All [2]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Bobby Pickett is rolling in his grave, Halloween, Henry Hidgens is a Bottom Bitch, M/M, Mistakes are being made, Party, Ted wants to nut, halloween party, misuse of a fog machine, why did I write this, why did it take me six months to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holographiccatpun/pseuds/holographiccatpun
Summary: It's Halloween! Time for a party. Henry's hype as shit and Ted's still pouting about The Great Pumpkin Incident of 2019. His pp hard and Henry's costume is *not* helping.





	They Did The Mash (they did the monster mash)

Halloween has come. It is officially spooky season. The fortress is bedecked with all sorts of spooky decor, plastic skeletons, fake spiderwebs, even paper lanterns made to look like ghosts.

And Ted still doesn’t have a boo.

Granted he wasn’t able to post his sexy pumpkin dick pics, but that wasn’t really his fault. The two weeks that have passed since The Handjob Incident have been  _ odd _ , to say the least. Emma seemed fine. She hasn’t told anyone, to Ted’s knowledge at lease, which is rather nice of her, and she doesn’t really glare at Ted while he’s in the same room as her. He figures she either repressed the living shit out of the thought of his cock in a gourd or she just put it behind her. Either way, works for him. 

The problem is Henry. 

Henry.

Oliver.

Hidgens.

He didn’t pretend to be appalled by Ted, which is good seeing as he seemed pretty hype about having his hands all up in Ted’s flesh zucchini less than a month ago. The issue is that Henry is a fucking  _ tease _ .

Ted should have realized from all the cooing and the look on his face, but it didn’t sink in until right now.

Right now as Ted stands across the room at the punch bowl watching Henry in a slutty little cheerleader outfit grind against one of his old actor buddies that looks just a little too much like Ted for it to be a coincidence. 

The music, a trap remix of Monster Mash, has been playing at a floor-shaking volume for the last twenty minutes with no signs of stopping and Henry’s been up in Theatre Boy’s mic stand the whole. damn. time. 

If he’s honest Ted respects that stamina, the six dozen fog machines make the room chilly and Henry’s only wearing a crop top and a mini-skirt.  _ He’s probably sapping body heat off that dopey looking twink.  _ Ted thinks bitterly. _ The only dopey twink Hen should be grinding on is this one. _

He knows it’s more than a little pathetic, but that’s it. It’s been two weeks of watching Henry flounce around the house in minimal clothing, wiggling his cute khaki clothed ass around the kitchen like he’s not the most delicious snack in the room. How is Ted supposed to survive in a world where his carving knife hasn’t been in Henry’s pumpkin?

Paul, whose costume is Middle-Aged Man, starts to near the snack table which means it’s time for Ted to head out. He tosses back his spooky punch and crushes the red solo cup in his hand before marching onto the dance floor. 

“Hey!” Ted bonks Twink Man on the shoulder, “Need to talk to Hen.”

Twink, a bonafide genius, just gives Ted a vacant stare before bringing his hand back and slapping Henry’s ass so hard it creates a sonic boom. Henry fucking squeaks, wigging his ass back as he looks over his shoulder. “Joey!”

_ Joey? This bitch is named fucking J o e y?  _ Ted shoulders his way between the horny boys, nudging that beautiful, spherical ass with his thigh. “Hendog. Need you.”

Instantly, Henry stands back up and gives Twink finger guns. “See ya, Joey.” Joey seems pretty damn chill about losing the hottest bitch at the party, walking away while Henry loops his arm over Ted’s shoulders. “What’s up?”

_ My dick.  _ “Nothing. Just wanted to dance with you. What’s-his-face didn’t seem like a good partner.”

“Sure you did,” Henry scoffs, running his hand through his hair. The multi-colored lights catch in it, making the silvery strands look like a fiberoptic chia pet. Ted wants to pet it. Henry would probably be soft. Soft and silky and twunkish. 

Ted is forcibly removed from his homoerotic daydream as Henry leans in, pressing their chests together as he ghosts his lips over the shell of his ear. “ _ The question is, Teddy, what kind of dancing do you want to do? _ ”

“Fuck.” Ted chokes on words. Hopefully it’s not the only thing he chokes on tonight. Henry chuckles softly in his ear, nipping his earlobe as he pulls back. 

“Your room or mine?”

Ted stumbles with his words again and Henry just takes his hand, leading him off the dancefloor and toward the door. It’s Fuckin Time.

**Author's Note:**

> @ god, i'm not sorry.


End file.
